The Shamy Restoration
by the phantom222
Summary: AU Post Season 7. Sheldon returns to Pasadena after a year of soul searching, not completely transformed but not one hundred percent the same either. He plans to get his life back together and accept some inevitable changes that are coming. There's just one big problem. Amy is mad at him
1. Return to Pasadena

**A/N : Hey Guys. I'm back. This is my third BBT fanfic. It takes place about one year after "The Status Quo Combustion". **Since the new season is starting tomorrow, this would probably be AU.** I got this idea after rewatching the season finale. I have only read a few spoilers so I don't know what will happen in the actual show. This is just what I think would happen next in the Shamy relationship. It mostly focuses on their relationship but it will feature the other three couples. Enjoy and remember constructive criticism is always welcome:)**

**I don't want anyone to be confused by the timeline so I'll explain it here. I may add to this as the story progresses**

**2015=Sheldon returns to Pasadena after a year away to an angry Amy**

**2014=Amy's life drastically changes after Sheldon's decides to temporarily leave Pasadena. This is told through flashbacks. **

* * *

May 2015

Sheldon's POV

Hello I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Its been a year side I left. A year since my life started to fall apart. It all started when Leonard and Penny announced their engagement. I was really happy for them even if I didn't really show it. But then everything started changing. They started talking about future living arrangements and told me that they wanted me to move across the hall. They were asking me to leave even thought it was my apartment to begin with. Then President Siebert said I had to stick with string theory and even mocked me. Also Stuart's comic book store burned down and he started dating my friend Wolowitz's mother. Everything was changing and their was no where to find solace. Thats when I decided to leave. I needed to think and decide what to do next.

Its been a very interesting year for me. This is my first time on my own. I kept in touch with my friends to some extent but it was my first time on my own. I was dependent on my parents while I was growing up and then those responsibilities were given to Leonard. Thats probably why I started freaking out when Leonard suggested that we should part ways as roommates. I thought I needed Leonard because I couldn't change

After buying what I needed, I was originally gonna go to Texas and live with my mom for a while but then i decided to go a little farther to New York City to start my journey. I couldn't keep going like that. I couldn't continue being a needy child. It was time to grow up and become self dependent

After a year of soul searching and sight seeing, I've made some decisions and I'm going home. I know exactly what I want to do next.

a. If Leonard is serious about moving out, then I'm keeping Apartment 4A. Its my home. I lived their a lot longer than he has. I'm not gonna be dependent on him anymore but I'm certainly not giving up my home

b. If Stuart is staying with Wolowitz's mom, then i'll find another comic book store to go to. I don't think I could go on without a comic book store but he doesn't specifically need Stuart's. Even if he wasn't staying with Mrs. Wolowitz, I doubt he would reopen it. He got a ton of insurance money and the business wasn't that successful to begin with

c. Stand my ground against Siebert. I am currently on leave of absence but called Siebert and said I would be back to work in a few days. I really do not want to continue with String theory though. I worked on it for years and barely found anything. I've also been studying about inflationary cosmology during my journey. I'll try to convince him one last time. If he still does not let me switch, then I'm gonna go to another university.

I don't know what I'm gonna do about Amy. I'm not sure about where we stand as of right now. The last time I saw her was right before I decided to leave. We were discussing my problems and she suggested I should move in with her. I then I did the unthinkable. I snapped at her and then left Pasadena without saying goodbye. We rarely talked during my journey. She barely picked up the phone and when she did she sounded very disinterested. I'm really concerned. Is she mad at me?

I'm on a train right now and I'll be back in Pasadena in about 15 minutes. I called Leonard and asked him to pick me up. I am happy to be back where I belong but I'm also nervous. How will it be like after I was away for a whole year? What changes have occurred while I was gone? Has Stuart's store reopened? Have Leonard and Penny moved in together? Would I be able to change my field of study at Cal-tech? Is Raj still dating that girl?

The train just stopped. I was finally back in Pasadena. There's Leonard standing their alone.

" Hey Buddy!"

"Hey Leonard". We then hugged

" I'm glad you're back. I really missed you",.

"Its great to see you to Leonard"

" Do you need help with your luggage."

"I'm fine thank you".

"I can't wait to hear about your journey"

Leonard then led me to the car. I put my luggage in and got in the passenger seat. We then went home together just like we used too.

"How have you and penny been for the past year", I asked

" Great. We're making wedding plans and her acting career is finally taking off. She started filming her new movie right now"

That put a smile on his face. She is finally living her dream. I knew she could do it eventually. I

" what was she cast in"

"The New Star Trek reboot"

" Great"

" So how's Amy"

"Uh, i actually haven't seen her that much since you left Sheldon"

"Why? She's part of our social group"

"She just hasn't been around. When I did see her, she seemed upset with you and me"

"Why is that?"

"She's mad at me for letting you go. When I last saw her, she was hitting me with a pillow. I tried to call her once but she started yelling at me", he said.

"You didn't say why she was mad at me" I added

"Penny and Bernadette said she upset that you snapped at her when she suggested living together and left without saying goodbye

This is just what I feared. She was angry that I ran off for a year without telling her. I had a lot of work to do this summer if I wanted any future with her.

"Leonard, please take me to Amy's apartment now"

" But Sheldon, all of your other friends are waiting at our apartment"

"Leonard, it states in our roommate agreement that you are required to take me wherever I need to go. I'll try that drivers license thing again after your wedding but for now that rule is still in place"

"Fine" He then made a left turn and started going towards the apartment

I know I have other friends waiting but I need to get this matter settled with my girlfriend. I can reconnect with the others later.

To Be Continued...


	2. Relationship Termination

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my school work lately. **

**Also,this is my first time trying to write entirely in the first person from the characters pov's. Don't expect it to be perfect. I am not the best writer.**

**Enjoy, and remember reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Present day

May 2015

We just pulled up in front of her apartment. I'm really happy to see her in person again after a year away but I'm also really scared of how this conversation will go. How will she react when she sees me. Does she still love me or will see show utter hatred and anger because i left her alone for a year?

"Do you want me to come with you buddy" Leonard asked

"Leonard, I can handle this by myself. This is a conversation between me and my girlfriend."

"Okay, then good luck".I got out of the car and I am walking towards her apartment.

"(Knock, Knock,Knock) Amy" Okay, maybe I haven't completely grown up. I still have this old habit of knocking on my friend's doors and screaming their names until they let me in. I used to do this with Penny all the time.

The door then opened. And there she is, my beautiful girlfriend

"Hi Amy"

"Uh, hi sheldon. " She said with a very serious look on her face

"May I come in."

"Yes, I think we should talk"

This doesn't sound so good, especially since she had that serious look on her face when saying it

I'll just sat down in my usual seat on the couch. Amy just got a paper out of a binder and is now sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry it has come to this but here". She then hands me a sheet of paper. I'm heartbroken by what I'm reading. This is the termination page of our relationship agreement. This is what we would sign if either of us wanted to break up

I don't know what to say. I expected my journey to have some impact on our relationship but never anything like this.

"Amy, are you breaking up with me?" Now I'm really concerned about the future of this relationship

"Yes, Sheldon. You hurt me and I'm done"

"I don't understand. I just needed some time away to think"

"Sheldon, you hurt me. When you took off a year ago, I felt abandoned. You dropped me like I was a hat and walked away without a care in the world. I also had nobody to comfort me. Penny and Leonard reached out a couple of times but their too busy with wedding plans and Penny pursuing her acting career. Bernadette and Howard are so caught up in trying to help Stuart take care of his ill mother that we rarely talked. Raj is in his new relationship with Emily and he's been too busy trying to tend to her needs. She basically monopolizes his time. Everyone else is in a happy relationship and getting ready for the next stage of their lives while I sat around waiting a boyfriend that pushed me aside".

"Amy, how could you say that? "

" Oh please, you yelled at me and made fun of everything I wanted for a possible future together. And then you snapped at me because I suggested living together and took off without saying goodbye. Did you ever think about that made me feel? Do you ever care?"

"Amy, please, you don't understand. I love you"

"I'm done Sheldon. All I did was love you and care about you and I got nothing in return. I moved on. I've now got a permanent job at Cal-tech, and an award for my work in neurobiology. I've also made a lot of new friends. If you want to leave me behind and move on, be my guest but I'm moving on to."

"Wait, Amy."

She then got her coat, left the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

I'm shocked and saddened. I'm even crying for the first time in three years. I haven't done that since finding out that Kripke's work was more advanced than mine.

I should have expected this. I'm losing the women I've loved with all my heart but hurt beyond belief. This is probably how she felt when I ran away . I need to fix this somehow. I need to make it up to her. Its probably gonna be hard but I am gonna do it, no matter what it will take

* * *

One year earlier

May 2014

Amy's POV

Well, my life has really started to change over the past week. Two of my friends, Penny and Leonard are now engaged. Raj has had coitus with his new girlfriend Emily . My boyfriend Sheldon is really stressed right now. The president of his university is forcing him to stick with string theory, he's gonna lose Leonard as a roommate, and from what I heard Stuart's comic book store burned down. I can see just from his face that he is really upset. He came to my apartment a few days ago, i tried to make him feel better but he snapped at me. I do admit that it did upset me but I still do care about him. Hopefully the taste of pizza will make him feel better. I'm at the door of his apartment and I just knocked on the door.

And there is Leonard, opening the door

"Hey Leonard"

"Oh hi Amy. What brings you here?"

This is really weird. Doesn't he remember that Its pizza night.

"Uh, its pizza night remember"

"Oh right. I forgot. I'll order the food right now". He then quickly ran to his cell phone and called the restaurant. Penny is sitting in her usual chair but the rest of our group isn't here.

"Is Sheldon here? We had a little argument earlier and I wanted to talk to him."

I hope he didn't make any rash decisions.

"Uh, where do you think Sheldon is" Penny asked

"Probably in his room, obsessing over losing you as a roommate and Siebert not letting him change his field of study but hopefully the delightful taste of pizza can bring him back to us. We really have to discuss something"

Why does they look so so nervous? Did something happen recently?

"Uh, I have to make a phone call. Can you hold on"

"Ok". Leonard is now running into his room nervously while dialing something on his phone

I'm sitting on the couch right now next to Sheldon's spot. I'm really worried.

"Penny what happened"

* * *

Leonard's pov

I need to call Sheldon. I can't believe him. He couldn't at least tell Amy he was leaving for an extended period of time

"Hello, This is Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Who is speaking"

"Sheldon, what the hell? You were too lazy to tell your girlfriend that you were leaving"

"Cant you tell her Leonard? My train just left the state"

"Just call her!. Its probably not gonna take up much of your time"

* * *

Amy's POV

Penny's not telling me anything, Leonard has finally came out of his room, and my phone is ringing. Wait, its sheldon calling?

""Hello Amy"

"Uh hi Sheldon. Are you okay "

"I am fine. I am on a train right now"

"Train? what train? where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Pasadena for now, I can't take it anymore. I just remembered that i forgot to tell you"

"Are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll call Leonard if anything goes wrong"

"Uh, ok Sheldon. Thanks for checking in. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Okay bye."

Im so upset. How could he just leave without even saying goodbye? And he's gonna call Leonard for help instead of me?"

"He's okay?" Leonard asked

"Actually sounds like he's doing pretty well"

"I really think this is going to be for the best", Penny saids.

"Me too. And he was able to take the sabbatical…"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO?"

To be continued…..

* * *

_I also want to respond to one of my reviews_

_Kelli.k, in this story, Amy has not been waiting around for Sheldon. I'm probably not gonna have her dating somebody else but she's pretty much moved on. I was really surprised that in canon she just took him back after he basically abandoned her. Also since Sheldon rarely takes vacations and Siebert doesn't seem to like having him around, I don't see why he would have a problem with him taking a leave of absence -thephantom222_


	3. Reality kicks in

**Hey Guys. First, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait. My life is very busy and I'm also writing a lot of other stories . Here is the next chapter. Also Shamy fans, don't worry. They're apart for now but as the title suggests they will find their way back somehow. I don't want to release spoilers so thats all I can tell you. Anyway, enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome**

* * *

Present Day

May 2015

We are driving home now. I can't believe what I just had to go through. Amy broke up with me and accused me of leaving Pasadena because I didn't care about her. I didn't expect that. I knew my journey would have some effect on our relationship but I never expected anything like this. One part of my life is truly in ruins

"Sheldon, how did things go in there? Are you ok?", Leonard said, sitting next to him in the car next to me.

"Leonard, I would prefer not to talk about it. Its really something between me and my ex-girlfriend". Oh gosh, I basically just told Leonard what happened .

"Its gonna be ok. I've been through bad breakups. Remember, before I settled on Penny, I dated Leslie, Stephanie, and Pryia and they all dumped me. ", Leonard replied.

"Leonard, how is it gonna be ok? I just lost the women I loved.",I said in a louder voice. Leonard had no reply. We're just sitting quietly as Leonard drives to Los Robles avenue.

I'm now getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance.

"I can bring the luggage in tomorrow. I don't feel like doing it tonight. Just leave it", I said. Leonard nodded. I just can't concentrate on something like that with all the emotional stuff I just went through. All of my old clothes are still in our old room.

I am now walking into the lobby with Leonard behind me. Everything looks the same here. The elevator is still broken. After all these years, they still haven't fixed it.

" Sheldon, there's some things I need to talk to you about. Things aren't exactly the same as they were before", Leonard said. I can't believe it. How many changes could have occurred while I was away.

"We can talk about when we get to our apartment after I talk to the others", I say.

"About that, while you were at Amy's, I sent them home because I realized we needed to discuss this".We walk up the stairs to Apartment 4A. I am now unlocking the door with my old key

Boy, a lot has changed here. Leonard's desk and whiteboards are gone. Same with his Babylon 5 collection. In fact,all of Leonard's stuff, besides living room furniture and kitchen stuff is gone.

"Where's all your stuff? What happened?".

"Thats what I wanted to talk you about. Sit down" This is not looking good either. Could I possibly lose my room mate too.

"Well President Siebert fired me because he somehow found out I dated a north korean spy when we first moved in together. Penny also wanted to move to Hollywood so she wouldn't have to commute to auditions every day. Since I have a PhD and a lot of experience I was able to get a new job as a professor at UCLA. We then bought a condo and moved to Hollywood. Penny is finally living her dream and we are doing good financially. However, I didn't want the landlord to throw away all your stuff so I kept my name on the lease and kept paying rent".

I am both shocked and relieved. I'm glad Leonard helped me keep my stuff but I'm also surprised. I lost my roommate, neighbor/friend, and girlfriend all at one time

"Buddy, I know this is hard but I am not your roommate anymore and I couldn't just hide it from you. But I'll still be able too.."

"Please leave. I need time alone to think about all this. Write your new address on a piece of paper before you leave. I'll stop my your place when I'm ready", I choked.

Leonard sighed, went over to my desk, wrote it on a piece of paper and then walk towards the exit.

"If your hungry, there's a pizza coming", he said before he left. I then heard the door shut. It was over. We are still friends but we're done as roommates. Forever.

I can't believe this. I've lost the most important things in my life. My girlfriend has dumped me and has apparently moved on, my roommate and best friend moved out without giving me any notice, and my neighbor and other best friend is also gone. I don't what to do. Most of my life is in shambles. Also depending on how my meeting with President Siebert goes, I could be leaving Cal-tech soon. I'm basically alone.

I need to get Amy back. I know I did a lot of unintentional damage to our relationship but now I want her back. Its gonna take some work and a long time but I have to make it up to her. Show her I'm still the man she fell in love with. I really do love her and I miss her. I can't imagine a happy future without her.

Well, I guess just being friends with her would be a good start. Maybe I'll wait a week or two and then ask to spend some time together. Right now I should also focus on how I'm gonna live without Leonard or Penny in the same apartment complex

* * *

1 year earlier

May 2014

Amy's POV

I am lying on the red coach in Sheldon's apartment crying. I am so sad and shocked. He just abandoned me. I've know him for 4 years and all I've done is love and support him. Even thought I matured and he still has his various quirks. And now he's abandoned me. Left town without even saying goodbye. Even that was too hard for him.

"Amy, are you ok? Do you need a ride home?", Penny said. She's sitting in her usual seat right now holding coffee. Leonard went out a little while ago.

"Yeah. That would be nice", I said while I weeped. I'm running right out of this building right now. I can't see all the memories of the man that hurt me. From the moment I met him, I knew he wasn't normal but I actually thought that he loved me. I guess I was wrong. That kiss on the train must have just been an act to fool me.

Its a dark stormy evening today. We just got in her car, the one Leonard got her so she could get to her acting auditions. He's doing that ever since she quit The Cheesecake Factory along with basically paying all her rent. At least Penny has a loyal man. We are driving to my apartment right now.

"Amy, its ok. He'll be back soon" Penny said as she drove me home.

"Who saids I want him back Penny? Why would I want a man that pushed me aside so he could take a long vacation by himself.", I screamed in anger. I never thought I would say something like that about him but I actually am.

"Look I know how I feel. When Leonard left for the North Sea last year, I felt lonely as well. I then called him in September. I heard him partying and he said he was having the best time of his life. It seemed like he didn't miss me and I was sad and.."

"This isn't the same. He left for a scientific opportunity. My boyfriend ran away from everyone that cared about him.", I said.

"So what happens to your relationship now? What is your plan?", she asked as we pulled up in front of my apartment.

I honestly don't know how to answer that I need time ton process all of this.

"Thanks for the ride", I reply as I get out of the car and start walking towards my apartment building, leaving her question unanswered.

To Be Continued...


End file.
